


Vulnerable

by Merfilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox views Dana in a tender way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

She looks so frail, something he has not equated with her since they first began this little partnership. No matter how small she might physically be, she always manages to project such a strong presence, through stubborn skepticism and force of will.

The tiny lump that presses in on his chest leaves him feeling even more fragile than she looks, though. He never expected to make this mistake twice in his career. Partners aren't supposed to make him this vulnerable.

"Get better," he whispers, leaning in and brushing a kiss against her forehead, before settling into his chair to doze.


End file.
